Unexpected Gifts
by gleefan4lyfe
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm aware that it probably wont be that good, but I'd love to hear your feedback! Kurt is coming home for the holidays and he runs into a certain someone inside McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

_Unexpected Gifts_

**_A/U: Blaine and Kurt haven't seen each other in over 2 years, Kurt went off to being a successful worker at and Blaine became the president of Bow tie boutique. Once high school ended, neither of them really talked, until one day when they run into each other at a place where they shared so many memories. _**

Can this line get any longer? I think to myself while waiting inline at JFK airport's security check. I am finally going home for Christmas time, getting to see dad, and Carole, and Finn. Everyone is going to be home, all at once. Provided, Finn has stayed with the Glee club, took over for Mr. Schuester last year, when he decided he needs to provide for his and Emma's little girl, so he became an accountant at H.W. Mankin. In just a few short hours, my flight will be landing at Dayton International Airport, just an hour south of Lima.

**[three hours later]**

I pull into my old driveway. So many memories happened inside this house. Blaine and I had our first time. Blaine and I shared our final kiss here too. So many memories, in such a short time. I am not even out of my car for 5 seconds before I see my dad bursting through the front door, running at me with his arms wide open. The next second I am engulfed in one of my dads famous bear hugs. "Well hello to you too" I manage to say while barely being able to breathe. After about a 30 second hug he finally pulls away.

"I missed you so much kiddo" He says

"I missed you too dad, now can you give me a hand with my stuff? I kinda have a lot."

"Sure, no problem."

After bringing in 4 suit cases, and 3 hand bags with all my skin care products in it, I finally feel as if I'm at home. I go into the living room where I see my dad and Finn lounging back watching a basketball game. I sit down for about 10 seconds before I get bored and decide to go and see if Carole needs any help in the kitchen.

"Hey Carole" I say

"Oh hey Kurt, what's up?" She asks,

"Not much, wow it's awesome to finally be home again, do you need a hand?" I ask

"Oh no thanks, I'm all set, so are you going to go to the Christmas musical tomorrow?"

Tuesday is Christmas day, and tomorrow night, Friday, is McKinley high's annual Christmas musical, which I can be sure to attend.

"Most definitely, you?"

"Yeah, I haven't missed one"

"Cool, I am excited to see who is playing who"

"Yeah, same here"

Secretly, I was hoping that a certain someone would show up, my ex boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. I don't even know if he still lives in Ohio, let alone the U.S., so I'm not getting my hopes up too high, but it would be nice to catch up.

**[the night of the play, at McKinley]**

"Okay guys, this is it, the big night, you've all worked so hard, I know you can do it. No need to worry, now put your hands in, New Directions on three! One! Two! Three! NEW DIRECTIONS!" I can tell Finn is extremely nervous just by that failure of a speech. Oh well, I'm sure they'll do good. I go and find my seat, keeping an eye out for Blaine. Sadly, he is nowhere to be scene. "What was I thinking, what are the odds of him showing up here, it's like one in a million" I think to myself.

The play turns out to be fantastic, all of the students were amazing. It makes me wish I was back in Glee club with Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, everyone that I went to high school with.

I go up to Finn to congratulate him, and he invites me to go to an after party, which I accept, but I told him I'll be late, I want to have just one song on this stage, the stage where I once shared many parts in songs on. I debate on weather to sing Baby It's Cold Outside, Let It Snow, or White Christmas. I settle on White Christmas, just because it was Blaine and I's final Christmas duet, plus it is a classic.

_"Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow_

_Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum"_

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_The snow"_

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and brightAnd may all your Christmases be white_

_Woah woah"_

Right when I am about to sing the next lines, I am interrupted by a very familiar, but forgotten, voice.

_"I am dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_Woah"_

Blaine. It's Blaine. I start to have a freak out moment inside, but I keep calm, and chime in with my next part.

_"I-I-I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_ May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

_"Oh let them be bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

_"Oh! Woo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah."_

_"White Christmas"_

_"Ooh yeah. Woah."_

Then we both finish the song off. Together.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do"_

By the time we finish the song, Blaine is right in front of me, smiling like a goof, just as I probably am. I still can't believe that it's Blaine. I am so in shock that I barely say anything, but I manage to utter his name.

"Blaine" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

There he was, Kurt Hummel, I could have sworn I heard his voice in the auditorium singing one of our Christmas duets, and once I was sure it was him, I decided to chime in. He is just as beautiful as I remember him, if not more.

"Kurt, oh my gosh how have you been?"

The next thing I hear is his angelic voice

"Pretty good, and yourself?" He asks, looking really shocked, but happy at the same

time, I think.

"I'm doing great, what are you doing here? Last thing I remember was you working at Vogue in New York, do you still work there?"

"I do, and I love it there. I still work for Isabelle Wright, she has been a joy to work with the past few years. What about you, you have to have a job, right?"

"Oh yeah, actually I am in love with my job, I am the president of Bow Tie Boutique right here in Lima, I still want to move out to New York one day, but for now, this is a great job."

"President, wow that's insane! Congrats B"

Wait, did he just call me B? That was my nickname from him when we were dating

"Thanks Kurtie" I say back, nervously

"So, uhm, do you wanna go get a coffee or something? I'd love to catch up" I ask nervously

"Uhm, I told Finn that I'd kinda go to the after party..."

"Oh... That's okay" Of course he wouldn't wanna hang out with me, after what I did to him and haven't even talked to him in two years, why would he wanna go get coffee with me?

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine's hurt. I can see that. I have to make things right, and fast.

"But you know what, I can see Finn at home, I'd love to go to coffee with you." I answer reassuringly.

He looks surprised, that's the look I was going for.

"Really? I mean, you can go have fun, I don't want to be a burden"

"Blaine, when have I ever said no to going out with coffee with you? Never, exactly."

"But-"

"No but's Anderson, we are going out for coffee, right now in fact" I take Blaine's hand and send a quick text to Finn explaining his change in plans before walking out the doors of the auditorium

"Hey do you think we can swing by the chorus room first? I just miss that place, so much happened in that room"

"Yeah for sure, I was actually going to ask you if we could anyways"

We walk off hand in hand to the choir room and when we get there, tears imidiatly start to fill my eyes, and of course Blaine notices.

"Kurt, Kurt oh my gosh what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did"

I can't help but laugh a little at this.

"No, you did nothing wrong B, it's just that there are so many memories in this room, it's just overwhelming at times. I remember I opened my letter telling me that I was a finalist to NYADA in this room, I opened my letter from NYADA saying I got denied in this room, I sang my first solo in this room, we sang many duets in this room, shared many quick kisses and glances at each other, it's just there are so many feelings in this one room, and it can just get to a point where it brings me to tears, trust me, you did nothing wrong."

"You two did share many memories in here" I turn around to see my old Glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester standing before us

"Mr. Shue!" I can't help but run over and give him a big hug

"Hey Kurt, how ya been?"

"I've been good" I pull away when I realize I'm still hugging him

"I ran into Blaine today" I say as I walk back over to him.

"Blaine, how have you been man? Long time no see!" He says as he goes and hugs Blaine too.

"I've been good, busy with work and everything"

"Oh, where are you working?" He asks.

"I am the president of Bow Tie Boutique, it's right here in Lima"

"Oh wow that's great! I could always see you working there, let alone being president, congrats."

"Thanks, and what about you? I heard you got a job at H.W. Mankins?"

"Oh yeah I did, it's going all right, I really miss teaching here, but like I said, I gotta provide for Emma and June"

"Oh June, how is she doing? Last time I saw her was when she was born!" I chime in

"She is doing fantastic, almost two years old now, starting to talk, and is getting better and better at walking, in fact, you two should come over sometime, I bet she'd love to see you."

I look to Blaine with a questioning look on my face, and he nods.

"Sounds like a plan" I say.

"Great, can you guys come over tomorrow night? 6:30? Emma and I can cook dinner, well actually Emma can do the cooking, I'm not much of a cook" He laughs as he says this.

"Yeah, I know I can, can you B?" I ask.

"Yeah, as far as I know I'm free"

"Great, well I'll see you both tomorrow at 6:30, nice seeing you again." He says as he walks away.

"You too, Mr. Shue" I say back

I turn back to Blaine

"Well that was a nice surprise" I say

"Yeah, so do you wanna go get that coffee?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, right, yeah I do, lets go" I answer.

"You sure, I mean we don't have too."

"Of course I do, lets go." I say before taking his hand and leading him out to my car.

**Blaine's POV**

I get out of the car and open the door for Kurt as we pull into this oh so familiar parking lot of the Lima Been

"After you" I say and motion with my hand as I open the door

"Why thank you my great sir" He flirts back

I can't help but blush a little bit at this as we walk up to the counter

"I'll have one medium drip and this guy will have a grande non fat mocha, and maybe I can get him to split one of those santa cookies" I say as I pull out a $20 and give it to the cashier

"Blaine, I can't have you pay for my coffee, I'm not gonna allow it" Kurt says as he tries to pay for his coffee

"Nope, not gonna happen babe, I am buying" I say before turning back to the cashier "Keep the change"

"Thanks" he says

"I can't believe I just let you buy me coffee, I do have money myself you know" He protests.

"Oh I know, I just like buying you coffee" I say as we sit down in our little corner

"I love how we both go straight to this seat, even though it has been 2 years since we both last sat here" he says

"I actually come here quiet often and sit in this exact seat, picturing you across from me"

"Did I just say that aloud?" I think to myself

I can see him blushing so I know I actually did say that aloud

"Sorry" I say, afraid that I crossed a line

"Oh no no it's okay, it's flattering actually" And with that I relax and know that we will at least try to grow back together.

"O-oh, okay, well that's good" Wow, why am I so nervous around him? I never am.

"Is someone nervous around meee?" He teases.

"No, no what are you talking about? Of course not, what makes you think that?" I ramble.

"Oh nothing, it's not like you ramble on a regular or anything" He teases again

I can feel my face getting hot

"How badly am I blushing right now?" I ask.

"Pretty bad, but it's cute, I like it" He replies.

I smile and look away, blushing even more.

"So uhm, can I uh, get you another coffee or something?"

"No thanks, I'm all set, I actually think I should be getting back home, dad and Carole are probably wondering why I'm not back yet" He says.

"Oh, okay, thats fine, do you want me to drive you home or do you have your car still at the school?"

"My car is still there, do you think you can just drive me back to the school and I'll text you tomorrow before I go to Will and Emma's?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds good, can I have your number again? I don't think I have it anymore" I say

"Oh yeah, sure, and same here, can you just put your number in?" He says as he hands me his phone.

I put my number in and he does the same, and I am still shocked that it's Kurt Hummel sitting across from me right now, and I'm not just imagining it.

"Thanks" I say as he hands me back my phone and I hand him his back also.

"No problem, and thank you for the coffee and cookie, they were delicious."

"Oh yeah no problem, it was my pleasure, so off we go?" I ask.

"Yup, sounds like a plan to me."

We go out to the car and as we drive back to McKinley we recall memories from our past. I pull into the parking lot, not wanting to let him go home and just keep him here, in my car, with me, forever. But I know I'll see him again tomorrow, and that's the only thing that is letting him go tonight.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask as I get out with him and walk him to his car.

"Yup, that you will" He replies.

"Well have a good night Kurt, sweet dreams" I say before quickly kissing him on the cheek and hoping I didn't cross any boundaries.

I notice that he blushes and also smiles

"Thanks B, and if you were wondering, I loved the kiss" He says before he kisses me quickly on the lips.

I kiss him back, but just for a short 2 seconds, and then he's gone, off into the night, until I see him tomorrow, and we can have an even better day then today.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel" I say to myself, knowing he didn't hear me

**Kurt's POV**

"I love you so much Blaine Anderson" I say to myself as I walk away, hoping he loves me back.


End file.
